Love and Marriage (Missing scenes)
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: This is some insight into how Jessi and Tony dealt with her healing after Rivera got her the second time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an idea I gave had for a while and finally got around to it. I hope you like it. For fans of this story you are more than welcome to read the others. They are The Heart and Head Connection, Vegas is Forever, and of course Love and Marriage.**

 **2 weeks later...**

Jessi was sitting on the couch in the apartment, like she had done for the past two weeks, in the middle of the night, waken from a bad dream. Tony had been working late for the past two weeks since she wasn't sleeping in bed with him anyway and he couldn't sleep without her there. So he just figured it would be better to get some work done. So that left Jessi in the apartment, by herself, to remember everything that Rivera had done to her.

Jessi brought her knees up to her face. She could feel herself going into a slight panic attack. She didn't want to call Rachel this late at night. And she knew she could trust Tony, but every time she closes her eyes and feels the hairs on his chest, all she thinks is Rivera and the panic attack comes back. This is why she has just been sleeping on the couch, though not soundly, but she has tried. She wanted to have make love to her husband, she wanted to prove that she could still be sexy, still be with a man. But the more she tried that more she just had flashbacks of Rivera. Jessi could see that it was killing Tony that she would push away from him. She could see it in his eyes, but she could also see the understanding there as well.

Jessi heard the door knob rattling in the apartment. She ducked down on the couch and tried holding her breathe so that whoever was breaking in wouldn't hear her. She could hear the door open and feet walking across the floor. She closed her eyes tight and just focused on her breathing to make sure it wasn't too loud. Her heart was racing, she could hear it pounding in her ears. Jessi was so focused on her breathing that she didn't hear the person calling her name. She didn't realize he had walked over to the couch until he touched her foot and made her jump.

 **Different POV...**

Tony had been fighting sleep at his desk and knew that Jessi would be going into a panic attack soon if he didn't get home so he decided to just give up on working for the night and go home. He made the trek up the million stairs (which he felt every bit of now). The past two weeks were warying on him. He didn't know how to help his wife and it was killing him. He (stupidly) figured that when she killed Rivera that she had let out her anger, but that was far from the truth. When they got home that night, she was worse for the wear.

 **Flashback...**

 _Tony carried his weary wife up the stairs. She had fallen asleep in the car on their way home from the hospital. Tony knew that this all had taken a toll on her body. So he didn't want to wake her when they got to the apartment. He winced when she jumped at him grabbing her. Tony had reminded her that she was safe and that he was the one that had her. She seemed to settle down after that and she was soundly sleeping on his chest while he carried her up the stairs. Tony was glad to have Jessi back in his arms. He had almost lost her twice now since they had basically realized that they were in love with one another. He couldn't bear the thought of her not being her._

 _Tony finally reached the door to their apartment and tried to balance Jessi so that he could grab the keys and unlock the door without waking her. After about 2 minutes of fumbling he got the door opened and walked Jessi into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Tony went to walk away to get ready for bed, but before he could get 3 steps towards the door Jessi started screaming._

 _"NO... Let me GO... Tony save me... HELP MEE!... Somebody please!" Jessi cried._

 _Tony rushed over to her and wrapped Jessi in his arms. "I'm here honey. I've saved you. You're save."_

 _Jessi just cried into Tony's chest. "Make it go away, Tony. Make it go away."_

 _All Tony could do was stroke Jessi's head._

 **End of flashback...**

Tony sighed as he opened the door to the apartment. As he walked in he couldn't see his wife. He yelled through the apartment but heard no answer. When Tony finally reached the couch and saw Jessi in the fetal position, he Gibbs slapped himself. He should have known better than to not let her know that he would be coming home.

Tony calmly reached out and shook her foot. His heart broke when she jumped. Tony just decided that he would go and sit by her head to let her see that it was HIM instead of someone trying to get her.

"Jess," He sweetly stated as he storked her hair. "Open your eyes, honey. It's Tony."

Jessi jumped again as the person came to sit by her head. This is it. He's going to kill me. She thought. Then she felt a hand stroking her hair. "Jess," She heard. It sounded like Tony. But maybe she was just having a weird dream. "Open your eyes, honey. It's Tony."

"Ttt-Tony?" She stuttered.

"Yes, baby. It's me." Tony replied. "No one is going to hurt you."

Jessi slowing opened her eyes. She could see the OSU logo on the shirt and the grey sweatpants that Tony was wearing when he left.

"There's those beautiful hazel eyes." Tony soothed. Jessi jumped into Tony's arms and just cried. He kissed her on top of her head and ran his hands through her hair. "DIdn't mean to scare you."

"(sniff)... You didn't really... I was al- al- already scared before you ev (hiccup) en were coming in the door.(sigh)" Jessi sobbed.

Tony just nodded. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

Jessi shook her head. "Can (sniff) Can we just sttt-tay here fff-or a while?"

"As you wish." Tony whispered.

 **Next day...**

Tony walked into the bullpen, dragging. He took the strength he had and flung his bag onto the desk. Ziva and McGee looked up at him.

"Rough night again?"McGee asked.

Tony looked over at him. "If you consider me scaring my wife for just walking into the apartment because she was already having a panic attack before I came home a rough night then, yes I had a rough night, McNosey."

"No need to snap on McGee, Tony. He is just as concerned about Jessi." Ziva stated.

Tony sighed. "Sorry, Tim. I just..." He was having a hard time finding the words. "She has..."

"Still not able to have sex?" Ziva finished for him.

Tony shook his head. "And she refuses to sleep with me in the bed." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I mean I don't want to leave her just laying on the couch because as soon as I go to walk away she has a nightmare. But I can't sleep on the couch with her."

McGee walked over to his desk. "Have you tried just making a pallet on the floor and sleeping with her there?"

Tony nodded. "The problem is not that she won't sleep in the bedroom. The problem is she won't sleep with me." He confessed. "She says that everytime she feels the hairs on my chest she thinks its him." Tony hung his head. "She used to be able to sleep soundly when I was there. No matter what I could always take away the nightmares. Which she is when I'm there its when she half awake that I freak her out."

McGee put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I remember when Rivera first kidnapped her and she would sleep at my apartment after. The nightmares were horrible. The only thing I could do was hold her and let her cry."

"Yes, but it has always been different with me." Tony exclaimed. "Even when she came over when you two were dating she slept soundly and had no nightmares."

McGee removed his hand from Tony's shoulder. "When did she come over when we were dating?"

Tony mentally Gibbs slapped himself. He couldn't believe he just blurted that out. "Well, it was the night after Abby had slept at your apartment. I had run into her while she was leaving and I was paying attention to my pay check so I didn't see her and we just bumped into each other and fell on the ground. I felt so bad that I begged to make it up to her and she accepted we went to dinner and after I dropped her off I guess she had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone and so she called me to come get her and she slept at my apartment. Nothing happened besides sleep I swear. But..."

McGee pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you mean to tell me that before we even broke up you were aiming for her?"

Tony stood up and shook his head, with his hands in front of him doing the same. "No no no no no... I swear Tim I would never do that to you. I mean I will admit that I thought she was a good looking girl once she walked in the door, but I would never actually steal a girl from a buddy. I'm not that evil. I mean come on, McGee, you know how guilty I felt when she and I got married in Vegas."

McGee let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. And besides I went out for coffee with Abby that night so I guess I have no room to really talk."

Tony fell back into his chair with a sigh of relief. On top of everything going on with Jessi he did not need McGee being mad at him too.

Just then Gibbs did his Houdini thing and appeared in the bullpen. He looked to his senior agent and saw the weary look on his face. He knew how much Jessi not being able to really love him was getting to him. But he also knew that him hiding in the office wasn't going to help her come to her senses.

"DINOZZO..." He barked. Tony looked up at him. "I'm giving you the next two weeks off and I don't want to see you here until the second week has ended." When Tony went to speak Gibbs stopped him. "I will clear it with Vance and if you need any longer I will make sure you get it."

Tony looked at Gibbs confused. Gibbs just stared him down and he grabbed his stuff and left. "Thank you, boss." Is all he said as he made his way to the elevator.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled before he got too far. Tony turned around. "Take it slow."

Tony nodded and got on the elevator.

 **At the apartment...**

Jessi was sitting on the couch watching a movie, barely paying attention to it. She had been crying all day and was so emotionally drained that she was falling asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello..." She rasped.

 _"Hey honey it's Tony... Gibbs is giving me the next two weeks off I just wanted to let you know I was coming home before I got there so I didn't scare you again."_ Tony rambled off quickly.

"Why is he giving two weeks off?" Jessi asked.

" _So I can spend it with you._ " He said sweetly. " _I think we just need some us time. Whatever you want to do these next two weeks, we are totally gonna do._ "

"Even if I was wanna lay on the couch and watch Chick flix?"

" _Even if you wanna watch Chick flix. But can I at least request to only watch classic chick flix? You know like An Affair to Remember, 16 Candles, Breakfast at Tiffany's, things like that._ "

Jessi giggled. "Deal."

 **Time elasped...**

It wasn't long after Tony had called that he arrived back at home. He walked into the door and he could hear Jessi snoring on the couch. He gently walked over to the couch and picked up her feet, placing them in his lap and just watched her sleep. Tony couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than sitting and watching his wife peacefully sleep. Well mostly peaceful, he could see the signs of nightmare coming on. Jessi's eyes were squinted slightly and her head began to toss. Tony just reached over and put his hand on hers. "Shh... its ok, honey. I'm here." He whispered.

Jessi shot up into a sitting position.

"You alright." Tony smiled at her.

Jessi rubbed her face. "Yeah, just a bad dream." She drew her knees closer to her body. "Now why do you really have two weeks off? Did you punch someone in the office?"

Tony laughed. "No, Gibbs just told me that he was giving me two weeks off. More if I needed it."

"So he didn't give you an explanation just told you that you had two weeks off?" Jessi quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

Tony just nodded.

"Hmm. Ok, so about those chick flix..."

 **3 Days Later...**

Jessi and Tony had been staying in the apartment, watching movies, just basically spending time with one another. Right now they were sitting and watching Some Like It Hot. Tony had been trying to take it slow and not rush Jessi into trying anything that had to do with sex, but he was a man and had needs. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to call someone who had been through the same thing with Jessi (well in a way), McGee. He walked into another room and dialed McGee's number.

" _Special Agent Timothy McGee..._ "

"Hey McStudmuffin... How's it going there without me?" Tony replied.

" _Tony why are you calling? Gibbs said to stay away from the office for 2 weeks._ " McGee retorted.

"I am staying away from the office. And I really didn't call to talk about work so you won't be in trouble for talking to me I actually just wanted to know if you could give me some advice as to how to treat this whole Jessi thing, since you know you kinda went through it before?" Tony got out in one breathe.

McGee snorted. " _You're calling me on how to score with a woman?_ "

"I should reach through this phone and Gibbs slap you." Tony countered. "I know how to score with a woman, I just need your advice on how to proceed with Jessi."

" _Well you see I wasn't really in the same boat as you. I think she just wanted to be with me because I was the only one there when she felt scared. You at least have a real relationship with her._ " McGee admitted.

"I know that, McObvious." Tony snarked. "Can you just help me know how to treat this please?"

McGee sighed. " _Have you tried letting her starting it instead of you? I mean let her take the lead. She still loves you we all know that. Abby and I can see when we are over. You just need to let her come to you about it._ "

Tony thought about this for a second. It made a lot of sense. "You know what that might just work. Thank you, McGenius. You never fail to amazing me."

McGee laughed a little. " _See you, Tony. Enjoy your time with, Jessi. Give her our love._ "

"Will do." And with that he hung up.

Walking back into the living room, Tony really took a look at his wife. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He could tell just the 3 days they had spent together was doing wonders for her. She didn't have to feel the pressure of going to work just so she wasn't alone. Besides, he thought he was doing a good job in bringing out the fun Jessi that he married. There was a time or two he wanted to just pick her up, throw her on the bed, and having his way with her. Tony loved it when she laughed. And there was one time when she had pizza sauce on her cheek, then she licked it off... Tony was about to explode his pants. Jessi was always sexy to him. No matter what. When she was just wearing that Ludo t-shirt and jeans when she first walked into NCIS. And then that time he walked into the lab and she was in her spaghetti strap shirt and her jeans gapping and he could see her thong... Oh that just put chills up his spine when he thought about it. But he was determined not to scare her. Determined to go ahead and let her take the lead on this. Jessi was the one that needed to heal so he was going to let her.

Tony walked over to the couch and just sat by Jessi. The movie was ending and it was at the part where Joe E. Brown and John Lemmon were on the boat and John Lemmon reveals that he is a man.

"Well, Nobody's perfect." Jessi quoted. She then let out a little giggle.

"I love to see you smiling again, hun." Tony mentioned as he casually put his arm on the back of the couch.

Jessi looked over at him. "Feels good to be laughing." She then looked down. "Sorry I have been such a pain the past few weeks."

Tony gently reached over and placed his thumb under her chin, making her look up at him. "You my dear are no pain." He assured her. "And besides, you got me 2 weeks off of work."

Jessi smiled. "Thank you, Tony." She reached up and grabbed his hand and placed a small feather light kiss, just to prove that she could.

Tony smiled at her. "You're welcome." Just that slight brush of a kiss, he had to calm himself down. This was not about him. This was about Jessi.

 **Later that night...**

Tony and Jessi were sitting on the couch watching a movie, well Tony was watching Jessi was sleeping on his shoulder. After their talk earlier Jessi had been leaning into Tony more. She'd still jump when he'd put his arm around her but would lay on his shoulder instead of across the couch.

Right now, Tony didn't want to move her because she was finally sleeping soundly next to him, but he knew he could not sleep in this position all night. So he gingerly, or thought it was gingerly, tried to get out from under her.

"Where are you going?" Jessi sleepily asked.

"Going to bed, I love you I'm sorry but..." Tony started to say.

Jessi held up her hand interrupting him. "Ok, we can go to bed."

Tony looked shocked as she stood up from the couch and went to walk towards the bed room. "You coming?" Jessi turned and asked, eyes barely open.

Tony shook his head to get himself back to reality. "Yes ma'am. Right behind you."

 **The next morning...**

Jessi took in a deep breathe. She smelled something she had smelled in a long time, Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio. Which so happened to be the cologne her husband would wear. It was surrounding her. She snuggled into the warmth that she was feeling and something tickled her nose. Jessi wiggled her nose as something just kept attacking it. She brushed her hand up to move whatever was annoying her, but she was stopped by a solid figure next to her. Jessi heard an "Omph" as she swatted at what was annoying her nose. She felt a very hairy chest, and she began to shake. He's here. He stole Tony's cologne. She thought. Jessi didn't want to open her eyes for fear of confirmation that it was Rivera that he had come after her. She then just went her instinct and start punching.

 **Switch POV...**

Tony loved waking up with Jessi in his arms again. When she inhaled deeply he knew she was beginning to wake up. Then she snuggled into him. He even took a deep breathe, inhaling her wonderful scent. Oh, how he'd missed this. Just then Tony could feel Jessi wiggle her nose. He was confused and then he thought of where her nose was. Might need to trim a bit. He thought. Just then she swatted him, hard. An "Omph" involuntarly came out. Then he felt Jessi start to shake, then minutes after she just started punching.

"NO! GET AWAY!" She screamed, swinging her fist and her eyes sqeezed shut.

Tony held his arms up to block the punches. "Jess... JESSI... It's Tony, sweetie... Stop... STOp... JESSI STOP!" He yelled grabbing her hands.

Jessi's eyes flew open at Tony's yelling her name. She noticed what she had been doing and started to apologize. Tony just held his hand up and walked out of the room into the bathroom. Jessi followed only for the fact she wanted to apologize to Tony. He had been there for her through everything and here she was just beating him up literally. When she went into the room she saw a sight that she almost couldn't believe. There her Italian Stallion was putting shaving cream on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She posed.

"Shaving my chest." He said matter-of-factly, while he spread the cream over his chest.

"Why?"

"Well I want you to be comfortable when you sleep next to me, and if this doesn't make you comfortable I will get rid of it."

Jessi stood dased. Here the man she loved was about to give up a part of himself for HER. She saw him raising the razor. "Tony, STOP!" She shrieks.

Tony stopped and look at her, the razor still to his chest. "What?"

"I don't want you to shave your chest." She stated. "Its a part of what makes you, well, you."

Tony put the razor on the counter and walked over to his wife. "Yes, but if it so do you. You make me a better me and if that means giving up something that can ALWAYS grow back." He pointed out. "Then you're worth it."

Jessi hung her head. "You would do that just for me?"

Tony gently lifted her head. "I would do ANYTHING for you."

Jessi looked into his eyes. She could see the truth and love in them. It took all the strength she had to not stop herself from doing this, but if Tony was willing to shave his chest for her, then she could do this for him. Jessi got on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. She thought that she couldn't do it, but when she did... it felt right. He was her husband. He loved her. He would never hurt her. Jessi put her heels back on the floor and smiled. "I love you."

Tony was shocked when Jessi kissed him. He wanted to continue, but he knew she needed to take the lead on this. So he just smiled back and whisper. "I love you, too."

 **Two days later...**

Tony was in the bedroom. For the past few nights Jessi had been sleeping in the bed with Tony, although she would still flip out just a little bit. But Tony would just speak to her and calm her down. She had been also been kissing him more as well, but Tony knew that soon her cabin fever would be kicking in and she would want to get out of the house so he went into the closet and picked out a beautiful dress that he loved on her and knew that she loved on herself.

"Hey, Jess." He said as he walked into the living room. "How about you and I go to dinner tonight."

Jessie looked up at him from the couch. She saw Tony holding up her and his favorite dress. She really ddidn't want to go out but he had given up a lot for her and her cabin fever was getting the best of her. "Sure, what the hell." One little dinner couldn't hurt, right?

 **Time elasped…..**

Tony and Jessi were sitting at Bella Noche. It felt just like the first time that they had come here the night they ran into one another. Jessi was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with Tony. He was being so patient and understanding, he had never really complained about not being intimate and she was missing being in her husband's arms. Jessi had always felt safer there in his arms. He would always make the demons go away, and that's what she loved about him.

They had been at the restaurant for about an hour now and had been done eating for about 10 minutes. Tony raised his hand to get the check for their order, when Jessi stopped him.

"Can we stay a little longer?" She asked. "I don't want the night to end just yet."

Tony smiled. "How about instead we take a walk in the park?" He suggested. "Unless you just want to stay here?"

Jessi shook her head. "A walk in the park sounds nice." She smiled. "As long as you're with me."

"Io sarò sempre con te , mia cara." Tony whispered.

Jessi gave a slight shiver. She missed hearing his sexy Italian and she was so glad he remembered how much that turned her on. Jessi still wasn't sure if she could do anything about it but her body was sure telling her she was ready.

Tony paid the check and they left, going to the nearest park and taking a stroll. As they were walking Tony absentmindedly reached out for Jessi's hand. At first she jumped when he just grabbed it, but when he recoiled she reached out putting hand in his. "You know I'll never get used to being loving with you again if you keep pulling away when I jump." She teased.

Tony laughed softly. "I know." He sighed. "I just don't know how approach this anymore. I don't want to go to fast, but I want you to know that I still want you."

"Believe me, I know." Jessi giggled. "I see it in your eyes." Jessi stopped walking and pulled Tony to turn and face her. She then got on her toes and kissed him. "Let's go home." She whispered as she put her heels back on the ground.

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally posting this chapter. Hopefully to have the next one up soon it will be the reason for making this story. I hope your enjoying so far.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Tony and Jessi got back to the apartment. They decided to watch a movie, The Godfather.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to recap our first night together?" Jessi teased lightly.

Tony feigned surprise. "Would I do that?"

Jessi just smiled at him and leaned into him. "I'm not complaining, just thought I should bring it up."

Tony wrapped one arm around her and when she didn't jump, he wrapped a second one and hugged her close to his body.

Jessi closed her eyes and breathed in her husbands scent. She loved the scent of his cologne, Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio. It reminded her of safetyand love. She thought back to the day that she met Tony and how handsome her looked in his suit, and OH when he licked his lips. Jessi thought she would melt right then and there.

 **Flashback...**

 _Jessi was standing behind her sister when they first walked into the bullpen. She didn't want to be here. The only reason she was was because she was guilted by her sister to be here. She definitely didn't want to tour the Navy Yard. Who would want to tour a Navy Yard when they have no interest in being in the Navy? But she came just to have something to do. Then Breena grabs her arm and pulls her in front where everyone can see her._

 _"Hey guys this is my baby sister Jessica." Breena said wrapping her arm around her sister and holding her close._

 _"Breena…. I told you I want to be called Jessi!" Jessi whispered to her she can be so blond. Jessi thought._

 _"Sorry…. I forgot." Breena whispered back. "She came up for the wedding so Jimmy and I are taking her for a tour of the base." She said to the others._

 _"Oh well isn't that nice." Ziva said with a smile. "I'm Ziva David." She said extending her hand._

 _Jessi put her hand out and shook Ziva's._

 _Then Tony and McGee introduced themselves and she shook their hands also._

 _When Tony stood up Jessi's heart skipped a beat. (Or so she thought it did) He was so well put together and just so... she couldn't think of a word better than hot. And that McGee wasn't bad either, but Tony was just... sigh... Jessi tried not to stare but how could she help it?_

 _"Well we better get going," Breena said putting her arm into Palmer's and her sister's, "Lots to see and so little time."_

 _Time elasped..._

 _Palmer, Breena, and Jessi got back up to the bullpen and there sat the team working on the case themselves. Tony and Ziva were telling Gibbs the information they had found for the case. Jessi stopped and was watching them at work and she found it fascinating._

 _Tony and Ziva slowly turned around to find Jessi listening in._

 _"O I'm sorry but the technology you guys have is completely fascinating." Jessi said embarrassed. Somehow she had found herself standing right by Tony._

 _Tony licked his lips slightly and smiled. "Its no big deal we just thought that maybe you knew something about the case." He said with a chuckle._

 _Jessi gave him a slight crooked smile. She couldn't help the blush that was coming to her cheeks when he licked his lips._

 _Just then Abby came up with something she found portraying to the case. The team talked about what she found as Palmer, Breena, and Jessi were starting to walk to the elevator._

 **End of flashback...**

Of course it wasn't long after that she was at McGee's apartment and was kidnapped by Rivera the first time. But then once she and McGee were rescued and had begun their relationship, the day that Tony walked into the lab and she was playing on the computer and he stared at her breast. She could see him wanting her then, but of course her dating McGee at the time was preventing that.

 **Flashback...**

 _A few weeks later, Jessi was down in the lab sitting at Abby's desk. She was playing with some of the technology that Abby had on the computer. Jessi was just trying to figure out how it worked. She hadn't had time to just sit and work on the computer with these systems, and being Abby's assist she figured she better figure it out fast. While Abby was down in autopsy getting eveidence from Ducky, this would be a perfect opportunity._

 _"Gosh this stuff is advanced." She whispered to herself._

 _Just then the door opened between the front and back of the lab, which made Jessi almost jump out of her seat on to the floor. She turned to see Tony walking in. "You scared me half to death." Jessi said putting her hand on her chest._

 _Tony just gave a small smile. "You doing something illegal?" He teased as he walked towards her to look at the screen. Jessi could smell his cologne he was leaning so close. It smelled nice._

 _"No, I'm just checking out the software to see how it works." Jessi stated while she leaned back in the chair to stretch. Jessi realized that Tony was trying not to stare at her chest as she did. Jessi grinned her little crooked grin. "Like what you see, Tony?" she said with a chuckle._

 _Tony licked his lips and then gave a goofy grin. Jessi sprang out of her chair and went to put on her lab coat. Tony just then remembered what he came in there for._

 _"Where's Abby?"_

 _"She's in autopsy picking something up." Jessi walked back towards Tony. "What do you need?"_

 _Tony handed her an evidence bag. "Gibbs needs Abby to get DNA off of this."_

 _"Okay, when she comes back I'll let her know." Jessi said taking the bag and sitting back in the chair. Tony leaned closer to her. "Nice thong, by the way." He whispered in her ear and then walked out. Jessi blushed and stood up to pull up her pants._

 **End of flashback...**

Jessi was so emabarrassed that day. She never meant to show that much of her body but that day, it was hot in the lab and she needed some air. Jessi just got to thinking that it wasn't very long that that she spent the night with Tony the first time. She woke up the next morning and felt very refreshed. She felt bad that she was dating McGee and he had made the fabulous dinner and just had been so sweet to her, but she couldn't help the fact that it felt so much better in Tony's arms, right? Jessi did realize that the night Abby came running how quickly McGee went to her to cheer her up. But she never really blamed him. How could she when she herself was pining for someone else. Jessi was kind of glad when she bumped into Tony and he offered to take her to dinner. She loved sitting there for 3 hours just talking to Tony. He was so funny, so charming, so... and there is the loss of words again. But she tried to make it up to McGee. Jessi just couldn't hurt him anymore, so she broke it off.

 **Flashback...**

 _Jessi was thinking of the previous night. She had trully intended to be with McGee the way he wanted her to be with him. She knew the only reason she was doing it was because she was feeling guilty for staying with Tony the night before. Jessi was regretting going into work this morning. She did want to see McGee's face. She saw the confused look when she ran out, but she didn't want to see the hurt look when she did want she had to do. Jessi finally arrived at work with Breena dropping her off. She got off the elevator with her head hung low. She saw McGee stand up and walk over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _"What's wrong, Jess?" McGee asked. Jessi refused to look up. She didn't want to see the hurt look on his face. She could hear it in his voice and that killed her already._

 _"McGee, I just think it's best if we remain friends." Jessi said looking at her shoes._

 _"What do you mean remain friends? How can we be just friends after last night?" McGee practically yelled._

 _Jessi started to tear up a little bit but she took a deep breath and sucked it back she had to be strong. She looked up at McGee, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I don't love you McGee. I can't be with you anymore." Jessi then walked past him to the elevator._

 _When the elevator doors closed, Jessi slumped to the floor and buried her head in her knees. She let the flood gates open from her eyes. She couldn't stay with McGee if she didn't feel that same way he did and when he said that he loved her she just couldn't continue with the charade. She just needed to end it before they both got way too involved and Jessi hurt McGee any further._

 **End of flashback...**

Jessi realized that she wasn't really paying attention the movie anymore, just lost in her memories of the first year or so with her favorite people. She had to admitt her favorite memory with who she now (and would always) considered her best friends, was Vegas. And she just couldn't resist when Tony made that face to get her to come with them with him and Abby.

 **Flashback...**

 _Throughout the rest of the week, Jessi and McGee's paths would cross. McGee would give a small smile and Jessi would smile back, but that was the only interaction they had. Everytime Jessi would walk by McGee's desk her heart would break. And then he would come into the lab, luckily Abby would always make it to where Jessi could go help Ducky or go into a different room for hours or something that way she wouldn't have to have akward silence with McGee around. (Although Jessi got to thinking that may have been more for Abby than for McGee and Jessi's sake.)_

 _But one day at the end of the week, the doors between the front and back of the lab opened and in walked Tony and McGee._

 _"I have a plan to cheer everyone up!" Tony proclaimed. "We all have vacation coming up so why not use it to our benefits?" Tony was just revving up. "Let's go to Vegas! Who's with me?" Tony brought McGee's hand up. McGee jerked his hand right out and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _Abby, of course, jumped up and yelled, "I am!"_

 _"Ok, I've got one. How about you two?" Tony looked between Jessi and McGee. Jessi looked up at Tony's pleading face. He had his lip out, fluttering his eye lashes. Jessi couldn't resist such a face. And besides she did need to get away. She wasn't sure what Tony's aim of this was, but she was sure that if that face got any cuter then she would just have to marry him if it would make him happy._

 _"Alright I'm in." Jessi said rolling her eyes._

 _Abby jumped up and down and hugged her. "Now all we have to do is get McGee on board."Abby turned towards McGee and walked closer. She gave him the biggest puppy dog face she could. McGee stared at her through angry slits for a minute then finally gave in. Abby jumped up and wrapped him in a hug._

 _"Alright! We're going to Vegas baby!" Tony wrapped McGee and Jessi in his arms and held them close to his body. Abby wrapped her arms around the both of them as well and they just had a big group hug. Jessi looked over at McGee who seem to look as if this may not be the greatest of ideas to have them both going to a city that ANYTHING could happen. But they couldn't say no to Tony and Abby so they were going to Vegas._

 _Time elapsed..._

 _The club was packed. McGee, Abby, and Jessi were sitting at a table sipping on their drinks. Tony was at the bar talking to some "Barbie" girl he met. Abby had tried to get Jessi or McGee to dance with her all night, but neither of them would , Abby had given up and just danced by herself at the was at the bar talking to some "Barbie" girl he met. Jessi couldn't help but watch him. He was scanning her up and down, licking his lips, and she could tell that he was interested in her. She seemed to be the type of girl that he would be interested in, big boobs, tiny waist, and hips that would put any girl to shame. Jessi just hung her head and kept to herself. Suddenly someone was behind her whispering in her ear._

 _"Dance with me!" Tony demanded in her ear. He then walked around in front of her. She gave him a dirty look._

 _"Please?" he gave her the same pouty face he had when he was trying to get her to come to Vegas. That damned face. She thought._

 _"Why?" Jessi screamed in his ear. This time she wasn't going down without a fight though._

 _"Because I'm not having any fun watching you two sit here like dead weights." Tony exclaimed pointing between Jessi and McGee. He then extended his hand out for her to take like he thought he had already won. She gave him another dirty look._

 _Just then Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna came over the speakers. Jessi took his hand._

 _"You better be lucky I love this song." She declared as she hopped out her chair. Jessi didn't want to give in, but that damned face. And besides, he had just left his hot smoking girl to come dance with her, how could she refuse?_

 _Tony just licked his lips and escorted Jessi onto the floor and positioned her in front of him. They weren't dancing too close but as the music went on they got closer. Soon Jessi had her arms draped over Tony's shoulders and Tony had his arms around her waist. Their foreheads were touching and their rhythm was in sync. She was actually kinda glad that he had asked her to dance. She had been wanting to get away from the table. McGee wouldn't move unless she did. Besides she needed to sweat off some of the alcohol that she had been consuming, she was beginning to feel tipsy._

 **End of flashback...**

Jessi could only remember flashes of that night after that. She remembered the club pretty much. Remembered Tony kissing her while they were dancing, but what she was remembering all of a sudden was after they were married (she hopes) and back at the hotel.

 _Jessi, voglio amare te in questo momento piu di quanto io voglio respirare._

 _Meglio di ogni sogno che abbia mai avuto._

 _Dio ha rotto lo stampo quando ha fatto._

 _Tu ed io siamo la misura perfetta_ .

Jessi gave a slight shiver when remembering Tony just whispering those words and the moments he would say them. When she shivered Tony pulled her in closer.

"You ok, hun?" He asked.

Jessi nodded and let out a squeaky "Mhm."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jessi sighed as she sat up. "Just thinking of things."

Tony frowned. Jessi saw his face.

"No, no, no..." She quickly began. "It wasn't a bad shiver, it was a good shiver." When Tony looked confused, she continued. "I was thinking of when we were in Vegas."

"Oh, gotcha." Tony laughed. "What exactly were you thinking of?"

Jessi smiled her crooked little smile. "I can show you better than I can tell you." She leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

 **Review please and thank you**


End file.
